We just wanna have fun
by Biganimefan1
Summary: two band groups become one


"No, no, no! I don't want to hear it!" exclaimed Koga. "You've got to listen to them, Koga", yelled a tall, but petite woman in her mid-twenties. She had on a short brown skirt that was a little above the knee and a matching top that looked between a medieval time halter and a peasant's blouse. "Nicole, why should I listen to that girlie stuff if I don't want to listen to your loud mouth", Koga said with a smirk. : D "Why you.you.jerk! How dare you tell me that you pathetic excuse for a wolf", Nicole screeched while hitting him in the face. "Ouch!" Koga yelped with a surprised face. "That hurt" "Well I did my job so now listen to the disk." "Fine I will if you get off me!", Koga said with a heated face. Nicole was on his arm while he was trying to pull her off without hurting her. Koga put the disk In his CD player and out came the music of the girl group 'The Hentais'. "Wow! This is great!" Koga said very surprised. "I told you so Koga, DARLING!" "Well, I changed my mind. We will bring these two groups together." "Yeah!" "But did you ever hear our songs?" Koga said with a questioning face. Nicole began to say something but Koga butted in. "Their new song is right here on this new disk." But before Nicole could say a word, Koga started up the music. "This is gonna be great" Nicole said to the male in front of her. "I just hope the 'kids' won't get mad about this idea." Koga stretched the word 'kids' to tell his point of view of what he thought of the band members. "Fine, we will ease it on them while we sign the contract paper". "Until then, Nikki- " "I said not to call me that anymore, it's Nicole." Nicole screamed while hitting Koga on the head with a mallet that popped into her hand. "But you never told me not to call you that when we were together, Nikki. "Koga said with an arrogant smirk while running away from the mad woman with a mallet in her hand like she isn't afraid to use it.  
Four days later the girl band 'Head Ties' which includes Kagome, lead singer, Akane, singer and plays guitar, and last of the girl band is Sango. Sango plays the drums and is another singer. These are the lovely ladies that make up the three temptresses, The Hentais. "Come on Kag" Sango said with a rush. "I'm coming, Sango. Jeeze, keep your shirt on and leave it on this time." Kagome said while putting on a jacket. She was wearing a tight mini skirt with a black see-through shirt that clung to her body. Her shoes were high-heeled slip ons that had laces going up her mid-thigh. "That was only three-" Kagome faked a cough" Okay six times I took off my shirt! Happy now?!" "Very!" Kagome said with a smug smirk. "So, this is the place?' Kagome said making sure this club was the one that all five of them were going to. "Yeah! This thing is huge" Nicole, Odisea, and Akane said all at once. Odisea said "Well, let's go in, but this time don't take off your sh-" "I know, I know 'Don't take off your shirt'". "You know us so well, don't you Sango?" Akane said while going into the club, laughing. Odisea, Nicole, Kagome, and Sango were trailing behind Akane. Then all of a sudden Kagome started noticing everyone's choice of outfit. She looked at Odisea's first. She was wearing a tight black hip-hugger and a black t-shirt that said, "Kiss me, I'm yos mama". She had her long wavy hair in two pig tails on the side of her head. Next is Akane. She was wearing blue capris with a white shirt that went above her middle torso. On the front it had a girl with a brown mini skirt and a matching peasant blouse and said, "Do you wanna kiss me?". On the back it had the same girl and outfit but she had all sorts of machine guns and a dagger in her mouth. There were also those bullet straps that went across her chest. It said, "You could if you could get near me." Then Kagome saw Sango's choice of outfit. She was wearing a red skirt that went a little above the knee. She had a loose black shirt that had a girl and a boy holding hands. Last she saw Nicole's outfit. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was collared, but had an opening on the chest. The dress went five inches above the knee and had slits going all the way up the side of her that was stitched all the way. She had her midnight black hair in a low ponytail that went two inches below the shoulder. "So Kag," Nicole said. "Why did you want to go out clubbing anyway and why is the club Sango chose called 'Four Souls'?" "First question, me and San-chan just wanted to scope out some cute guys, and to answer your second question, this club and another one has a story behind it." Kagome said while sitting down at a U-shaped booth with both Kagome and Akane sitting on the ends, Odisea sitting to the right of Kagome, Sango sitting to the left of Akane and Nicole in the center.  
Kagome began to speak again. "Well this is what I heard' Long ago there was a half demon that wanted a jewel called 'The Jewel of Four Souls'. He met A miko that possessed the sacred jewel and was trying to purify it with her miko powers. Then they fell in love and the Hanyou promised to become a human for the priestess. Well, all of a sudden they were thought that one another tricked them and fought for control for the jewel. She was badly injured and used the last of her strength to seal the hanyou to a tree in a state of sleepiness. But that isn't the end of the story then fifty years later, the young sister of the miko grew old trying to replace her sister's job by ridding people's illness and killing demons who tried to raid the village. Then one day a girl from the future came through an enchanted well that transported her to a forest in the feudal era. There she came upon and ancient tree that had a young boy, around 17 or 18, who was pinned to a tree. He had cute little dog ears on his whittle silver head." Kagome laughed and so did the others. "Well go on, let's hear more Kag-chan". "Gomen Gomen San-chan. Ha ha ha." Kagome said in a very sarcastic way. 


End file.
